This invention relates to a television camera with a pickup tube of the vidicon type, deflection coils which surround the tube, over which a focusing coil is arranged, and with a cylinder enclosing the coils for magnetic shielding.
Several deflection and focusing systems for television cameras are known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,586 and 3,774,070, in which the deflection and focusing coils are each wound on a coil form. The coil form for the focusing coil, which can be surrounded by a shielding cylinder on mu metal, is pushed over the deflection coils. In this arrangement, the supporting parts for holding the tube are the coil forms. As a result, the heat generated in the coils is removed inward toward the coil form, especially since in such designs there is, as a rule, an air gap between the focusing coil, which generates most of the heat, and the shielding cylinder.